Like a Fairytale
by Hoishiin
Summary: One-shot Reader x Lexaeus You were trapped in darkness for as long as you can remember. Your only company were the heartless, but one day small bright orbs fall from above, and she meets her knight in shining armour she's been waiting for.


Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts, I do not own you either :D

* * *

Yea i know I died.. :D  
I hope you enjoy

Darkness... It's all you can see. You're not sure how you got there, or how long it's been.

"This is never ending darkness... I'm beginning to forget what light had looked like," you whispered.

Yellow orbs were starting to appear around you. As you smile at your company, you reach out and place a hand on one of the creature's head. "Do you think my knight in shining armour will appear and rescue me from my prison of darkness?" You spoke to the creature. In response it only twitched it's head up and down as if to say 'yes'.

Smiling, you lifted your hand off of it's head. "I hope you're right my friend from the dark world. My knight shall come to my rescue soon enough."

A small glittering, white orb floated in front of you. Blinking at the sudden appearance, you went to touch the object. As soon as your fingertips touched the orb, it burst into sparkles. You gasped as you saw many more of these orbs falling from above.

The creature with yellow orbs touched your arm with it's cold hands.

"I know what these are," The childish voice of a heartless said in your head.

"Really? What are they?"

"They are the souls of the worlds that are being taken over by my brothers and I." It told you. "Sometimes it can be the soul of the defeated."

"What an awful thing to say my friend. Yet... Why are these souls coming here?"

"This is how we are born. Sometimes if the world gets restored, the soul of the being that was on that world will transform back into their old self."

"I have a question my friend." You watched as the souls drifted down and start to wander around.

"What is it?"

"How had I come to be here?" A soul was in front of your face.

"I'm not sure, but... I know these souls may help you. I heard that if you catch one, you can make a wish."

"Really?" The white orb circled around your head. You smiled and gently cupped your hands under it, as if it was water in your hands. "I want this soul to guide me."

"As you wish." The heartless said. "All you had to do is say that. Now that soul is a part of you."

"Really? This is new." The heartless let go of your arm as the glittering orb floated to your forehead and slowly went into your head. Surprised from the sudden force you rubbed your forehead. You looked at the heartless only to find it was no longer there.

"I wonder what happened to my friend..." You looked up from the spot only to see a faded image of a large man staring back at you. His figure was outlined with a faint white light.

The man was looking at you was confused blue eyes. He had on an odd, black cloak. His brown hair was spiked but was pushed to the back. He was tall and muscular indeed. If you didn't know better you'd think he was a body guard.

"Where... Am I?" He asked in a deep voice. He didn't seem like the type to talk either.

"In darkness I suppose."

"Who are you?"

You looked at the floating souls, "I am a being born within darkness."

The large man grunted, and looks around. "Do you know how to get out of here?"

"I am sorry, I do not know how," you said a bit sadly.

"Lexaeus." The man said.

"Excuse me?" You turned to look at him, it seemed he still looked faded.

"It's my name."

You let out a small gasp and slowly got up. The man turned his head to see what was wrong. He gave you a questioning stare.

"Are you my knight in shining armour? Here to rescue me from my prison of darkness?" You took a few steps toward him.

He said nothing and it seemed like you were wrong, but you were very sure he was your knight. You didn't realize the soul had turned into the creatures with yellow eyes. One came up to you and held onto your leg.

A child's voice rang through your head, it was the same one from before. "He is here to guide you remember? He is your knight!"

Your eyes widened at what your friend said. You gave a soft smile, you know you were right.

"My brothers have destroyed yet another world, and when the souls drift down, there is an opening with a small light coming out of it. You must go there."

"If you say so my friend." You looked at Lexaeus. "It seems my friend told me that there is a small opening with light seeping in."

He didn't say anything but was surprised when bright orbs started to descend toward the ground.

"Ah! There is the opening!" You pointed at an opening with a vast amount of light coming in. Lexaeus looked in the direction you pointed. He then turned to look at you and held out his glowing hand.

"Come with me... Princess."

You gasped at him calling you "Princess" and placed your hand in his. You couldn't help but smile.

Your knight in shining armour held hands with you, the princess, as you both walked toward the exit this prison of darkness.

* * *

So uh, I hope you don't mind the shortness xD  
Fave or Review!


End file.
